


Movie Night

by Inumaru12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill knows how to make Dipper blush and will do so whenever possible, Dipper is awkward and gets embarrassed, Fluff, It took forever just to write this little I think i'm starting to burn out, M/M, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy BillDip for my friend Seb who had the prompt: "Bill and Dipper watching movies" and it some how became sickly sweet kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Bill watched with a bored expression as Dipper stood patiently waiting in front of the microwave as the popcorn cooked.

  
“Why is it that the first time in forever that we finally have the shack to ourselves, that instead of doing something fun, we’re watching some old movies instead?”  Bill leaned closer to the smaller male and grinned impishly.  “We could definitely do something more fun.”  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively

  
Dipper turned away from his boyfriend, but Bill could see his ears burning red from embarrassment.

 

“No way.  I’m not doing that here.  Especially not after what happened last time.”  Both Dipper and Bill shivered at the thought.

  
“Man P.T, if you ever doubted that Stan was protective over you like he is Mabel, well, I have the scars to prove to you that he’s just as protective over you as he is as your sister.”

  
Rolling his eyes, Dipper pulled the bag of now popped popcorn out of the microwave and opened it.  “I’m just surprised you’re even allowed back into the shack.”

  
The blond haired demon just shrugged.  “He secretly likes me.”

  
Dipper snorted.  “I think he just got tired of seeing you standing outside of the window.”

 

Bill shrugged but followed Dipper back into the living room and sprawled out on the armchair.  He patted his lap invitingly at the other, but Dipper just gave him an unimpressed look and pushed him aside to make room.

  
“Jeez,” The blond haired male grumbled under his breath as he dropped his arm around Dipper’s shoulder.  “I guess a guy can’t be close to his boyfriend any more huh?”

  
“Do you not see your own arm around me?  Are we not hip to hip?  How much closer do you want to be?  Wait-don’t answer that!”  The brown haired teen put a hand up just as the words left his mouth.  Bill’s eyes were already bright with mischievous glint but he mercifully stopped when Dipper begged him not to speak.

  
There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they sat watching the movie.  Dipper would mutter to himself occasionally about a scene, warning the character not to do something stupid, which they in fact did.  Bill would reach over and steal a piece of popcorn and throw it up into the air and attempting to catch it with his mouth.  Sometimes it landed in his mouth, but most times it missed and would land on the floor where Bill left it.

Bill, bored with movie, turned to watch Dipper instead.  The other was so engrossed in the movie that he didn’t realize that Bill’s attention was on him.  During one of the slower scenes, Dipper glanced over at Bill and found the older male looking at him with what seemed like a fond grin.

  
“What?”  Dipper questioned the other as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks from the other’s staring.

  
“Nothing.”

  
“Then why are you staring at me like that?”

  
Bill snickered a bit at Dipper’s flushed face.  “Because you’re cute, duh.”

  
The snickers got even louder as Dipper’s face burned even redder.

  
“Shaddup!” Smacking his boyfriend, Dipper turned back to the TV and tried to calm himself and slowly felt the embarrassment fade.  “I’m not cute.” He grumbled after a while.

  
“Sure you are.”  Bill poked him in the side.  “You get so focused on these dumb movies you like so much that you look like a little kid. You’re such a worry wart that seeing you so relaxed is rare and nice.”  The blond actually smiled at Dipper, making his insides flip flop at the sight of it.

  
Leaning against Bill, Dipper hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck.  Bill could feel the heat from his boyfriend’s face and he grinned.

  
“Why are you so easy to make blush?” Bill let out a yelp of surprise when he was suddenly pinched. “Hey, I thought you said we weren’t gonna fool around?”

 

“We’re not!” The brunet hissed back, momentarily getting all worked up again before slowly sagging back against Bill’s body.

  
The two enjoyed the feeling of the other’s body against each other and Bill was beginning to feel his eyes droop when Dipper shifted against him.

  
“I..” Dipper’s words caught in his throat but he pushed them forward and out. “I like it when you smile.  You look good.”  He finishes off a bit weak, feeling lame for even speaking.

  
Pulling away from Bill, Dipper slaps a hand over his face and scrubs at it.  Because of that, he doesn’t see the light blush on the other man’s face.

  
Feeling his hands being pulled away from his face, Dipper faced Bill and to his surprise, the blond haired man was actually smiling again.

  
“You are so awkward Dipper.”

  
Before he could respond to that, Bill brought his face closer and kissed Dipper, silencing him.  No matter how many times they kissed, Dipper always felt his head swim wildly to the point he couldn’t think straight. His insides fluttered and the brown haired young man had to swallow heavily to force the butterflies down.

 

“But you look good when you smile too.”

 

The two of them cuddled for a bit while they watched the old movie end and the credits scrolled and a round of commercials played.  Everything was quiet and peaceful as Dipper put his head against Bill’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.  This moment right here was perfect in Dipper’s mind.

And then Bill opened his big mouth.

  
“So does this mean I’m gonna get lucky tonight?”  Bill asked, leering and wagging his eyebrows in an over exaggerating way.

  
Dipper face palmed.

 

** Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sebastian (Sock-Opera on tumblr) for their bday! I'm so, so sorry it's so late and that it's so short ;w; I'll write you another BillDip fic when I'm feeling better! I just feel bad for missing your b-day.


End file.
